Gintama Titles Are Always Unnecessarily Long Because THIS IS GINTAMA
by DemonPrincessKleo
Summary: Set in a 3-z setting, Kagu and Oki are already dating! However, when a fight turns into a make-out session, things get a little hectic...okay really hectic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ima say this once: I don't own Gintama.**

**Hope you enjoy this story~ constructive criticism only plz! Also, I didn't know where I was supposed to put the "aru's" so I just left them out, srry! Also, I found that the age difference didn't work so Kagu is 14 and Sougo is 15/16 srry again~**

* * *

"That's my win," Kagura's coral hair moved with the wind, her purple umbrella sat on her shoulder comfortably.

Okita Sougo sat up and wiped the blood off of the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, "You know when they find out, they aren't going to like it, China." He brushed some hair away from his sweaty forehead. "They're going to rebel against both of us."

Yato Kagura, the ballsiest girl in her school, the leader of a gang, the daughter of the most feared mafia boss in Japan, and renowned fighter, ducked down, between Sougo's legs and tucked her tongue into his mouth. "I don't care." She said, after the kiss. "When they come, let them. We'll be together, we'll fight them. We'll win." Kagura gave him a small, almost sad smile.

"I hope you're right." Sougo said, his lips flattening. "I hope you're right."

Yato Kagura was the leader of Bloody Rose and Okita Sougo was technically the leader of Black Prince. Kagura's gang had over two hundred members while Sougo's had thirty-seven or so members.

Kagura's team had separate divisions over separate areas, each group's numbers equal to the number of petals on a rose. Her territory was huge while Sougo's was only a fraction of her's.

Kagura and Sougo had met over a turf war. Both leaders had come to fight and Kagura had won, despite being a girl and having an all-girl squad backing her up. With enough practice and experience, girls could easily trump boys. Since then, Sougo's group had been conquering more territory and gaining members. Their numbers had grown to about one hundred fifty in about half a year, while Kagura's numbers had only gone up to about three hundred.

Their love was odd, really. They had hated each other for the longest time, as much as five years. Then they had fallen for one another as if Cupid had shot them with his arrows. Of course, no one knew about it. Sougo's diseased parents would've rolled in their graves and they had already arranged a marriage. Kagura's father would've locked her away in a tower as if she were Rapunzel. And her brother, Kamui, who seemed to not give a damn what she did, was really over protective. He would've murdered the brown-haired boy—and gotten away with it too.

Despite their families, they had fallen in love—all because of their fighting, no less. Kids are odd. They are kids.

After Sougo's defeat, he had called Kagura out to a nearly deserted hill. They fought and Kagura had won easily every time, although it was getting harder. With each moment that passed, the pair had loosened up more and more. They starting to talk and tease each other more often. Eventually, their fighting had led to an accidental kiss by Sougo, who had kind of, sort of planned it.

That led to awkwardness and embarrassment every time they were around each other for a couple of weeks, but they got over it. And because of it, they had grown even more attached to each other and had gotten together. The hard part about their relationship was that they had to keep it a secret. They couldn't see each other when they wanted to, and they couldn't tell anyone even if they wanted to. If they did do those things, their reputations would've been ruined and they would've been ostracized in their groups.

Kagura had learned that Sougo was kind of twisted; sadistic. He was a beauty but he used people to his advantage. Everything and anything around him was a weapon. He was so spoiled that, at first, Kagura thought it was an act.

Sougo had learned that Kagura was very much a tom-boy. She hated dresses and despised make-up. He figured out that she was very sensitive to sunlight and that she had learned to fight first from her father, then from various dojos.

* * *

They were walking to school today. Both of them alone, and leaving their homes at exactly the same time, six forty-five. Both of them held their cell phones in their hands and texted each other constantly, they were teenagers after all. Their conversation had started normally enough; Kagura was woken up by Sougo at six-twenty to wake up and had texted her again five minutes later when she didn't text an "I'm awake" text back.

After a ten minute shower, Kagura had thrown on a pair of leggings and her uniform, put her too-long hair into a ponytail, and grabbed her bag. At this point, she was looking at her mirror, wondering if she should put on a thin layer of lip gloss as her phone chimed again with the stupid song Sougo had put on her phone to tell her it was him; kind of like a caller ID, but with music. **(A/N: it's supposed to be that Sougo 100% song if you were wondering; at least I think that was the title.)**

The girl read the text and nearly snapped her phone in half by squeezing it. _That stupid _idiot, Kagura thought to herself. She yanked open her apartment door to find Sougo waiting, hands in pockets, for her, just like the text had said. When he saw her, he blinked, "Yo,"

"_What_ are you _doing_ here?" Kagura hissed at him.

"What, I can't pick my girlfriend up?" The brown-haired boy asked innocently, his face emotionless.

"Now that would be fine if people _knew_ we're dating, but they _don't_! You can't drop bombs on me like that, Sadist." The girl plucked the ridiculous sleeping mask off of her boyfriend's forehead. "I'm going to be borrowing this."

"Hey, now, China, people don't know we're dating." The boy with the blonde-brown hair said with an endearing smirk and a mocking tone. He watched as his girlfriend's vein grew, wondering if her blood pressure was getting dangerously high.

Sighing, Kagura walked over to her bed and kneeled down to get something out from under it, she let Sougo win that round; she was never any good with words anyways. From under her bed, she took out a large box and pulled off the lid. Inside sat a purple parasol and odd trinkets collected from random place. Before she closed it, Sougo caught a glimpse of the framed picture.

"Do you still look at it?" He asked quietly.

It was the picture of her whole family, before it was destroyed. They were all smiling, her mother, her brother, her father, and her. Each of them were smiling, Kagura being the only one that was grinning.

"It's not something I should still have." Kagura muttered quietly. "Besides, I don't have to answer that, you damn sadist." She said loudly.

"China, you know if your too loud people will wonder if were having sex." The boy said monotonously. "Not that I mind or anything," He popped a piece of gum into his mouth and started to chew loudly as Kagura turned beet red.

"W-well it's not like we _are_ doing anything." She touched the picture before placing the lid back onto the box. "Get out, Sadist. If anyone sees you, we're both going to be in trouble." Her voice rang out into the room around her, bouncing off the eggshell colored walls. It was a strong, commanding voice that almost anyone who heard it would've complied.

The door slammed shut and Kagura let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. _Or I could walk inside_, she imagined the boy saying, feeling the familiar tickling of his breath on her ear, something that shouldn't be there.

"Sadist!" Kagura shrieked and scrambled away on her butt when she realized that it wasn't in her mind. Sougo had really walked in and whispered into her ear. Heat washed over her face, turning her cheeks and almost all of her face a bloody red.

"Please," she whispered. "Please just go first. I'll meet you at the hill afterwards, okay?" Kagura's eyes never met Sougo's wine colored eyes.

Sougo gave an almost inaudible sigh and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. "Until then," he said quietly. He was gone.

It was seven AM sharp. The bell had just rung and it was time for the waiting period, a time before school that allowed students to finish their homework and talk to their buddies. Kagura and Sougo had arrived at the same time, entering from different entrances of the large building. They both entered classroom 3-Z and took their seats, Sougo's in the back row next to the windows and Kagura's in the same row, opposite corner. Sougo was sleeping, his face buried in his arms on top of his desk because Kagura hadn't returned his mask while Kagura held some sukonbu between her lips as she read her thousand page book.

Both boys and girls started to swarm Sougo. Hijikata Toushiro, Sougo's second in command—or rather the one sharing the position of vice-commander with Sougo, under the command of the idiot leader, also a gorilla, also a stalker—"Oi! Author! Quit bad-mouthing the gorilla stalker and get on with the damn story!"

"Ahah, Hijikata, you just called him-"

"You're hearing things, Author."

"But you sa-"

"Nope,"

"Bu-"

"Nope,"

-but everyone knows the idiot gorilla can't lead anyone for their lives so second in command must always be smart—Okita Sougo and Hijikata Toushiro. The problem was Sougo didn't like to share.

The sadistic boy sat up and hurled something at Hijikata but, luckily for Toushi, he dodged it. The piece of sharp metal imbedded itself into the cover of Kagura's book and made her lose her page. She snapped. The book was flying through the air in a heartbeat but before anyone could react, Sougo had pulled out a baseball bat out from his bag (?) and used the book as a baseball.

The book flew half way across the room before stopping…when it hit Ginpachi-sensei on his head. "Oi, Souichiro-kun, go to the principal's office right now." He picked the book up and examined its cover, _101 Ways to Kill Someone with Bare-Hands_ glared at him in gold lettering. "You too, Kagura,"

"Danna, it's Sougo and you shouldn't be smoking when you enter class. It's bad for our health, you know." Sougo faked a few coughs. There was barely any effort put into them but Ginachi barely noticed.

"Souna, it's just a lollipop, no need to worry about your health." He waved an uncaring hand at his face.

"But, Danna, it's Sougo and it's smoking at the end. Lollipops don't do that." Sougo waved his hand in front of his face as if to shoo all the smoke away from him and into Hijikata's face so he could die of lung cancer and so he could have the position of vice-commander all to himself.

"Okay, Sofa, go to the principal's office. This is not a cigarette; I just lit the tip on fire is all."

"It's Sougo,"

"I SAID GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, SODA!" Ginpachi yelled.

"Danna…Sougo," Okita slipped out into the hall.

On the way to the office, Sougo grabbed Kagura's elbow and shoved her against a random locker, "What's wrong with telling your parents about me? I have money and power, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Okita," Kagura said, wiping her face tiredly with the back of her hand as if they had gone over this many times already. "You are practically in the police, okay? My father and brother and I are part of the mafia, okay? I have my gang; my brother has his, 'kay? No one in my family is going to trust you, okay? They think you'll squeal, oka—"

"Stop with the 'Okays,'"

"Okay, so they think you'll squeal. Then we all go to jail, m'kay?" Kagura felt as if she were talking to a child.

Sougo suddenly smashed his lips against her own. Everything in his life just didn't satisfy him. He didn't have a say in who he dated, he didn't have a say in who he was related to, he didn't even have a say in his position. It just wasn't _fair_. For a moment she tried resisting, but when did they ever have a chance to do this? Kagura parted her lips and allowed him access to inside her mouth. They stood there, making out for a good five minutes before they agreed that they had to get moving.

* * *

Kijima Matako stared at the TV screen. There was no way something like this could be happening. The girl with the vermilion-colored hair was making out with someone, someone whose head was cut off by the camera. They were too close to each other just to be playing hand games, besides, the boy's hands were travelling and Kagura's were shackles around the boy's neck.

Outside, she was as calm and cold as ever (except for a slight bulging of a vein on her forehead) but inside, she was imagining tearing Kagura, her longtime rival to pieces. _How did she manage to get a boyfriend before even _me_? No. I won't accept this as my defeat. Shinsuke-sama! Please accept me!_

The door to the nurse's office opened and the school nurse walked back in, "Oh, Kijima-chan, what's so interesting on the screen? Is there a fight going on in the halls? Come, here. I'll take a look after this is done, we have to keep all students in shape, you know. Do you need anything else?" She said, handing the girl her pills and a glass of water. Matako swallowed a couple of vitamins dry.

"No, thanks," She smiled weakly, glancing back at the monitor.

They were gone.

* * *

The pair entered the principal's office arguing over a game. Outside the door, the two had broken out in a fight and smashed the glass in the door. Once the shards of glass littered the floor, Madao, or Hasegawa Taizo, came by with a broom and a dust pan and swept it all up. Principal Otose screamed for the two to get into the office.

Once Kagura and Sougo were seated, Otose began to talk, "For the window, you get three days of detention. For the incident inside the classroom, you get a week of in-school suspension. And just because I'm sick and tired of you guys, you'll be cleaning the whole damn school today! Now, move! Back to class or I'll have Tama escort you!"

As soon as her name was called, Tama, a robot-like woman with her green hair in a braid, appeared out of thin air. She held a broom in her hands and her eyes were devoid of emotion. "Please leave Otose-sama alone and get to class." Tama said, her voice robot-like.

"This is all your fault, Sadist." Kagura hissed at him. "In school suspension, dammit!"

"China, just because you get into trouble doesn't mean it's my fault. Maybe you're just a really bad kid." Okita gave her a maddening smile. It was almost enough for her to stick her index and ring finger into his nose and throw him out the window with her monstrous strength. Almost.

"Oi, Sadist, stop blaming me for blaming you—" _you dick-head_ were the last words she had stopped herself from saying. Principal Otose would've given her an extra week of in school suspensions.

"Is that all you can think of, China? This round is my win." The boy smirked at Kagura.

The girl in turn slammed the principal's door closed and threw him into the wall by his nostrils. The look of sheer pain was enough to satisfy the semi-sadistic girl. For now. She grinned at Sougo, who took a fighting stance.

As usual, Kagura dropped her umbrella and the moment the gun-brella touched the floor, all hell broke loose. Fires were started, statues were broken, paintings were ripped, sprinklers went off, alarms sounded, Madao was trying to clean things up. Their battle was one of the most costly ones yet.

* * *

By the time the week it took to fix the school building ended, rumors were flying around the school. Sougo and Kagura were dating. It was almost a fact. Kijima Matako had told her beloved Shinsuke-sama and he had shared the information with his friend and Kagura's brother by accident. Because damn, that kid was scary, say anything that has to do with his family to him, and he _will _rip you to pieces. Even if it was just a name, there was a seventy-five percent chance he'd pull out his umbrella, clamp an iron hand over your mouth, and silence you with a twitching smile and bulging vein.

It had happened like this: "Shinsuke-sama! Please go out with me!" Kijima Matako shouted a bit too loud.

Takasugi had already started walking away as if she weren't talking to him.

"Please, consider it at least!" The blonde girl wailed.

"Why should I?" He muttered, not quietly enough.

"Because Kagura already has a boyfriend," She said. "I'm not going to stop while she has someone!"

Takasugi chuckled softly, "Bansai," he called over the boy with the head phones over his ears. "Can you believe Yato Kagura's got a boyfriend? That monstrous girl,"

"Who is that?" Kawakami Bonsai asked with his hands in his pockets and eyes darting behind his sunglasses. Damn those head phones, they could get in the way.

"You know, Kamui's sister? She's dating already, before her brother even." Takasugi smirked a bit.

"What was that?" A voice sounded behind Takasugi who instinctively bent half his body to dodge the inevitable arm that shot forward to grab his hair. It was Kamui. "My adorable sister is dating? Would you happen to know who?" Don't let his smile fool you; he was every bit of a monster as his sister, maybe more. He only smiled to send you to the afterworld peacefully, nothing more, nothing less. The hand grabbed Bansai's face and in one swift motion, Kamui twisted his body, shifted his body weight, and threw the green-haired boy.

"I don't know who your 'adorable' sister is dating." Takasugi said mockingly, a smirk lifting the corner of his lip.

"Shut up, Tiny Eye," Kamui muttered, knowing his friend's insecurity over his missing left eye was a bit of a weak point.

Takasugi's face darkened, "Chink," He muttered under his breath as Kamui left in search of his sister.

* * *

**R&R pretty please? :D were they in character? **

-_Kleo_


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK FOR ROUND 2! Unfortunately, this chapter will be significantly shorter.**

The threats that Sougo and Kagura had expected never occurred. Instead, all of the fan girls of planet Sadist's king turned their hate on the Chinese girl. Her shoes were thrown into the pool every day. Her locker was broken into at least once a week. Her desk was used as a trash can. There was no end to it.

However, her gang took it unexpectedly well.

Except it wasn't really that they thought it was okay, they thought it was perfect. There was teasing from both sides and neither one of the leaders knew how they figured it out. It wasn't as if they were holding hands wherever they went and making out whenever they could.

At the very least, the two had gained something from this: they could be seen together now. Kamui would hear about it eventually and if he would, then Sougo's family would too.

At the moment, the two were sitting inside of Kagura's apartment that her father owned. The shades were drawn and the two sat at the end of the bed, near the entrance of the bathroom that had lost its door long ago to one of Kagura's "shit my grades. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" fits. It was the one concerning the red F stamped onto her social science unit test. Her apartment almost got taken away.

"How do you think they figured it out?" Kagura muttered. "I got nothing."

"Well we have to think about what happened that day." Sougo replayed his memories from the previous week.

"Well you walked here. Do you think someone was you?" Kagura chewed on her lip. If someone had saw him and spread a rumor, there was no chance that they could find the worm.

"You think I'm stupid, China? My father was the one who trained me first. The first lesson he taught me was never to let my guard down and to notice things. I would've realized that some stupid high-schooler was following _and_ staring at me. Idiot," The prince of planet Sadist muttered under his breath.

"Well my curtains weren't drawn close that day. Do you think they could've seen us?" Kagura wondered out loud.

"You're too flat for anyone to take interest in you and peek." He replied smoothly.

Kagura's face darkened as she pulled her umbrella out from under her bed. In one swift motion, she twisted her arm into the proper position and slammed it onto the boy's head with the strength of a monster. But she had to swallow her pride and agree.

"Well I was wearing my mask on my forehead that day. What did you do with it, anyway?" Sougo mentally slapped himself. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

"Er, well, I shoved it into my bag." _The smell of you helps me calm down and fall asleep for my naps_. Kagura blushed at the thought.

"I want it back."

"Remind me after we figure this out."

After a half hour of sitting quietly and thinking, Kagura stood up and picked up her umbrella, "Get outside. I'm getting restless."

Sougo picked up the sharpened wooden sword he used for kendo practice and the katana-tonfas he had recently bought and followed her out of the apartment and up the nearby hills and forest.

The moment her foot touched the top of the hill, Sougo rushed Kagura as always. Automatically, she dropped to the ground and swung her right foot out to trip him. It was her reflexes now, thanks to his predictability. They had brawled so many times that even Kagura's moves were easy for Sougo to predict: he jumped and swung his wodden sword at her ankle and nicked her big toe.

"You're buying me new shoes!" Kagura yelled at her sparring partner.

"No one told you to be so careless!" Sougo stuck his tongue out at her.

The girl kicked off her shoes and rushed towards him, swinging her umbrella at his head with annoyance. He ducked, the umbrella barely missing his scalp. Both high-schoolers rushed towards each other, weapons trailing after their thin bodies.

_Whoosh_.

The sound of Sougo's body flying was deafening. His face, a mask of pure shock, blurred into the distance as Kagura's eyes widened at the sight of her brother, his umbrella being dangerously close to her head.

"Kamui…w-what are you doing here?" Kagura whispered, her slim frame shaking.

Instead of answering her, he glared at her, an evil glint in his eye. Chills ran down his sister's spine as her joints locked into place with fear. Her feet wouldn't move, couldn't move. Her skin was cold but she was sweating.

"Why do you look so scared? I was only sent here as a messenger." His voice was overly sweet, honey-coated, and fake. "Our beloved dad will be visiting us soon. You, specifically,"

"But, why?" Kagura whispered as Kamui disappeared into thin air. She sat down, her back against a tree. The attention-deprived girl hadn't seen her father in years but if he had used Kamui to get in touch with her, he wasn't visiting her for fun. He was pissed. Kagura's breath wouldn't even out. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

As Sougo limped up the hill he had half rolled, half flown off of, he could hear his girlfriend sniffling. He could see her face. A few strands of hair stuck to her left cheek but other than that, nothing seemed out of place. Silently, he sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him, putting his arm around her thin shoulders.

The boy knew he shouldn't pry, and he wouldn't. The way to get information was to wait until they were ready, otherwise they would raise suspicion. Sougo allowed his shoulder to get soaked by the tears of his girlfriend. They understood each other. They had similar family problems.

After about fifteen minutes, Kagura spoke up, "Papi will be visiting me."

Sougo gave her a small smile. She talked about her father occasionally, saying how amazingly nice and strong he was. It was almost the perfect family but everything had gone down-hill since the death of her mother. Her brother was already something of a psychopath; her death must have been the last straw.

"Sougo, go home today, okay? Don't come to my house anymore. Do this for me okay? You can think of this as my goodbye." Kagura kissed him on the cheek and stood up. Without turning back, she left her soul-mate, her sparring buddy, her boyfriend, her everything behind in the last bright spot in her life.

* * *

**Kagura's POV**

Inside I was laughing. It was a bitter sound in my mind. When Kamui had left and I had shed that single tear, I had erected a wall over my heart, sealing myself into the empty whole that is my mind.


End file.
